


The End Bit

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Series: Maid's Interludes [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Don't question me - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Lot's of Overdramatics, Maid's Interludes, Post-Film, Tadashi Lives, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Finale to <i>Maids' Interludes</i>! The boys thought they had done everything right: beaten the bad guy, survived the impossible, escaped from some techno color dimension with the bad Professor's daughter safe and sound, and even Baymax was ok! Now, after a long day of saving everyone, the boys are ready for a LONG break...</p><p>Too bad they didn't account for one kink in their plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Bit

**Author's Note:**

> *Peaks out from behind corner* Hi! I'm back! *Ducks back as rotten food is thrown for nothing has been posted in months.* Sorry, school and mental health issues drained me of all my life, but I got some back now that I've had some time off. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

   "Can you believe it? We did it!!!" Fred cheered from the rooftop he had gotten everyone to. The area had been previously swarmed by news crews during Krei's speech, and, as the dust was settling, they had begun to move back in. While their visors had some reflective capability, Tadashi had warned everyone that a powerful camera could still spoil their identities. Taking that into account, they had, in the words of Fred, made a heroic retreat.

  Honey smiled at the mascot's antics. "We really did, guys!" She cheered along with the other boy as she pulled Gogo into a hug.

  "Hey!" Gogo tried to escape from Honey's excited grip, but it was no use as the taller girl swung the shorter around. "Hey! I may be small, but I'm not a rag doll!" She tried to defend, but the grin threatening to slip past her hardened demeanor spoiled the tough girl attitude.

  Wasabi collapsed to the rooftop as a sigh escaped his throat. "We survived. Remind me never to do something like that again." He sighed with a grin as his head clocked back. His shoulders let off with all the tension that had built there.

  "Noted." Baymax stated as his non-armored hand. Most of his armor had been destroyed in the portal dimension, but, thanks to Hiro's boosters, the Hamadas, youngest Callaghan, and fluffy robot managed to escape. "However, all of you have sustained minor injuries, which I may treat in more optimal setting."

  Tadashi had his arm snugly over his brother's shoulders' as a laugh shakily escaped his throat. After all the terror, the heartbreak, the insanity that had been the last few weeks, after being thrown into another dimension, thinking certain doom for him, after all of that, they were all fine. Well, no one was seriously injured. "Good job everyone." He shook his brother's shoulders. "Especially you, bonehead."

  Hiro, who had clinged to his brother just as much after almost losing him for the second time in so many months, was grinning just as brightly. "Didn't do too bad yourself, nerd." Hiro threw back even as the exhaustion began to take his tiny form. However, in this moment, nothing could make the boy feel more on top of the world.

   "Hiro is especially exhausted, most likely as a result of lack of sleep." Baymax continued. "While his serotonin levels have risen in lieu of dropping adrenal levels. Studies suggest that this could also play into his pubescent mood swings..."

   Hiro groaned as the others began to laugh. "Tadashi, I'm back to hating everything." Hiro groaned out as he glared at the white, fluffy robot. Ok, so he couldn't stay mad at Baymax, so he turned his glare to his ever-annoying brother.

   Tadashi just laughed at his younger brother's misery.

   Overhead, a chopper began to descend. Unlike many of the other news copters approaching on the scene, this one was much larger and unmarked, decked in plain black. As the chopper approached, it did not steer towards the scene but towards the super team. While most of the team backed away hesitantly, Fred nearly leapt off the roof in cheer before Baymax grabbed him by the back of his tail. “Hey! It’s Heathcliff! Hey! Over here!”

   The chopper descended near the roof, a ladder was thrown out the side as Heathcliff appeared in the window. “Master Fred… zilla. I am here to collect you and your friends.”

   “You have a COPTER?!?” Hiro yelped as he leapt out from Tadashi’s grip.

   “Well, after today, nothing will ever surprise me ever again.” Wasabi threw with a grin as he stood up.

   Tadashi was about to comment when something began to buzz in his pocket. Tadashi looked at his pocket in question because, going through all the people he knew, there was no one who would call who wasn’t already on that roof or loading onto the chopper…

  Tadashi’s eyes widened. “Shit!” He yelled so loudly that Hiro, who had been about to follow Fred up to the copter, heard the swear over the rotters. The rest of the team was still on the roof waiting to follow.

   “SWEAR JAR!” Hiro screamed back to be heard out of habit. It was rare that the younger brother got to call out the older, after all.

   “What’s the hold up?” Gogo called over the noise as Tadashi peeled back his gloves to reach behind his armor to a hidden pocket.

   “AUNT CASS IS CALLING!” Tadashi threw back before he got the phone out. Hero’s ears suddenly picked up on the buzzing as all stared in a mix of confusion and horror.

   “SHIT!” Hiro yelped back as he jumped off the stairs, sprinting towards Tadashi.

   “LANGUAGE!” Tadashi threw at his younger brother.

   “You’re cortisol levels are rising, I would suggest…” Baymax began before he was cut off.

   “SHUT UP BAYMAX!!!” Everyone, sans Heathcliff (who viewed everything with a bemused smile), screamed at the robot as Tadashi raised the phone to his ear, hitting the answer button as he went.

   “Hello? Aunt Cass?” Tadashi answered as evenly as the slowly-coming-down-from-a-super-adrenalin-rush-compounded-with-a-near-death-experience young man could. Hiro hesitantly pushed himself to his tippy toes to listen in as well as he could.

  “Tadashi? Is that you? What’s all that noise back there?” She questioned over the line.

   Tadashi covered the phone quickly. “Back up! Back up!” He gestured wildly to the copter as Heathcliff, thank that wonderful man, pulled the copter towards the other end of the rather large rooftop. Aside from Fred, who was already onboard, everyone else stood around watching the two Hamadas freak out, there own worry as well. Considering much of their families were outside of the city, Cass had become a back-up mom to all of them since they started college.

   Tadashi pulled away his hand as he tried again. “Better? Sorry, I’m on a busy street, you know, with cars and all.” He lied as best as he could.

   Which, in other words, sounded like he was totally lying.

   “Give me the phone.” Hiro snatched the phone away because, just as Fred had predicted, Tadashi was centiseconds from blowing everything in their faces. “Aunt Cass? It’s Hiro. Tadashi can’t talk right now. He’s trying to pull Fred out of traffic.” Hiro fibbed far smoother. While he couldn’t lie directly to his friend’s faces in a pinch, lying over the phone was always a cinch. Hiro, for added effect, turned his head to the side and threw, “Gogo! Don’t piss off the Suzuki rider just because you ride Harley!”

   Gogo rolled her eyes at the line, even though Harleys were by far her favorite motorcycles because they were damn good bikes. However, it was Honey who added, “HI AUNT CASS!” over the background noise.

   There was a long pause on the other end as the Hamadas gripped the phone tightly, Tadashi leaning down to hear just as Hiro had stood on his tippy toes before. Finally, Aunt Cass added, “Are you boys alright? There was this massive news report that a terrorist attacked Krei Tech! I know how much you kids love your science and all…”

   “Oh, he was opening today, wasn’t he?” Hiro added smoothly. “Tadashi was going to take me over tomorrow. Wasabi wanted to show us this cool restaurant today.”

   “Nothing beats your wings, though, Aunt Cass.” Tadashi’s voice strained audibly as Hiro shoved his free hand into his older brother’s face.

   “SHH!” He hissed at his brother. “You’re going to blow it!”

   “Hiro? What was that?” Everyone flinched as the phone was accidentally turned on speaker.

   “Everything’s fine, Aunt Cass!” Wasabi threw over the noise, but he was much better than Tadashi at keeping his voice level. It seemed the shock value of everything had yet to wear off for the man, and his lying skills were immensely helped by this.

   “We’re getting some wonderful pictures!” Honey said as, from behind her hand, she mimicked the sound of a flash (considering that her camera was at the bottom of the bay still, and her new mail-order one wasn’t due to arrive until later that day).

   “Oh, that’s wonderful! I’m glad to hear you’re all ok and not in danger.” There was an audible sigh. “I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if something happened to you all.”

   “Come on, Aunt Cass, you know us better than that.” Hiro fibbed as he grinned to the others before mouthing, _Almost home free_. “Anyway, we might swing by the lab or Fred’s place before coming home, so we’ll be in late tonight.”

   “Hiro should receive eight to ten hours of sleep, however, to help him with his growth…gr-gowth-peberty…” Baymax had stepped forward to add his two cents, but his voice suddenly shifted. “PUBERTY!”

   Hiro threw his hands up, nearly throwing the phone off the roof, as he spun on his heel. “YOU DIDN’T FIX THE STUPID DRUNK MODE?!?” The younger threw at his older brother.

   “I WAS KIND OF BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS!!!” Tadashi threw back just as loudly, partially to be heard over the growing commotion below. _Speaking of, they really should have gotten off the roof soon._

“Guys! Heathcliff says we got to go! Air control is going to notice him ASAP!” Fred yelled as he bound forward.

   “WE JUMPED INTO A PORTAL!” Baymax added as he slumped over. “SO MANY EXSPLOSIONS…PHEW! True-Treatment in-cludes…”

   “Explosions? Air control? PORTAL???” Aunt Cass’ voice suddenly spiked through the speakers as everyone froze.

   Gogo surged forward. However, instead of doing something rational, she grabbed the phone, threw it on the ground, and smashed it with a disk. Everyone stared at the young speedster as she looked around. “Sorry, I panicked.”

  The silence, punctuated by the copter and growing chaos, spread out as Wasabi looked to Tadashi. “So, on a scale of one to ten…”

  Hiro and Tadashi looked at each other, turned on their heels, took Baymax in hand, and calmly walked to the waiting helicopter with a very low-battery, seemingly drunken robot. 

  And that is how the story ends…

 

* * *

That's the end of the story!

 

I've decided not to write an Omake this time. Plot twist!

 

So go home! Nothing to see here!

* * *

 

 

Not-so-plot-twist...

 

* * *

 

Yup.

 

* * *

Omake Whatever-The-Heck-I'm-On:

     Aunt Cass stared between the phone in her hand, which had suddenly gone dead, and the live news coverage coming through on three different channels on the three TVs in her cafe. Everyone was enraptured by the images, especially as grainy photos of some sort of super team began to spill through.

     From what she could tell, they were young in a variety of vibrant colors, some mere blurs while one clear… kaiju maybe, was barely discernible. The most photoed seemed to be a red giant soaring through the sky above the Krei building with a small black dot on it’s back.

     Aunt Cass stared at the screen long and hard before looking back at her phone.

     Her family-plan mobile tracker was pulled up almost the instant the line had gone dead.

     _Last known location of Tadashi Hamada’s Cell Phone: Krei Tech._

      “Hey, Miss Cass,” A young waitress with brown hair and short stature questioned as she came up behind the woman. “Did you hear? They’re calling it a super villain all over social media! I’ve got this one picture of a guy in a white, black, and violet uniform falling into a portal, and the big red guy in mid air… Miss Cass?” The girl questioned to the woman, her phone posed to show the woman.

     Aunt Cass didn’t hear her.

     Aunt Cass’ eyes rolled up.

     Aunt Cass fell back.

     The girl was owed a new cell phone.

     And a good chiropractor.

     _Elsewhere over San Fransokyo…_

     Tadashi and Hiro whimpered as a sudden feeling of dread hit them.

     “She knows.” Both said at the same time as Tadashi’s head fell into his hands, and Hiro curled into a ball on his seat.

     “MAID UNIFORMS CAN DO A LoT oF GoOd for One’s ATTiTUDE!” Baymax cheered, still in his drunken state, as the others looked on at the Hamada bunch in a mix of confusion, sympathy, and humor.

     “Well, at least I’m not them.” Wasabi sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

     “But, dude, the Maids’ Punishment is awesome!” Fred cheered way too happily.

     Of course, the Hamada Bros hissed at the young man.

     “ATTITUDE! WEE!" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind-of, sort-of finale of _Maids' Interludes_! I'm very sorry it took so long to write, but I'm so happy how it's turning out. I have one more idea that I hope to post in a second chapter to this tale, so tune in, and I'll hopefully have it written before the end of the summer.
> 
> Please leave comments! It fuels the plot bunnies, and I love to hear from all of you! Also, shout out to Calliope because I promised a shout out in my last Interlude!


End file.
